Ilusión a la segunda potencia
by Muselina Black
Summary: Luna nunca encontró los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados de los que su padre siempre le habló. Este fic participa en el reto Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**___Disclaimer:_**___ Harry ____Potter no me pertenece, es de Jotaká Rowling._

___Este fic participa en el reto ____Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**___._**

___Muchas gracias a **Escristora** y a **Roxy Scamander**, por darme sus opiniones acerca de la historia.  
_

**Ilusión a la segunda potencia**

_Prefiero una locura que me entusiasme a una verdad que me abata. —__**Christoph M. Wieland**_

_**Suecia, octubre de 2006**_

La joven lo miró y suspiró profundamente. La derrota estaba pintada en su rostro. Rolf sintió —como siempre— el impulso de ir a abrazarla. Esos ojos grises nunca debían verse así, frustrados y al borde del llanto. Esos ojos se merecían sonreír siempre.

—Tenemos que volver a casa —dijo ella con una voz que era poco más que un susurro. Algo le dijo a Rolf que en ese momento, ella necesitaba estar sola, no un abrazo. La joven se alejó unos metros y se sentó en una piedra al borde del acantilado.

Rolf sacó su varita y apuntó a los restos del campamento. Con otro movimiento, desarmó la carpa que llevaban. Mientras guardaba las últimas cosas en su mochila, pensó en todas las veces que habían hecho ese recorrido. Algo en la mirada de Luna le decía que esa podía ser la última.

Cuando terminó de empacar, se acercó a ella. Se había sentado sobre la roca hecha un ovillo. Su mentón descansaba sobre sus rodillas y sus ojos miraban el horizonte. Había estado llorando. Rolf no tenía que preguntar para saberlo. Sin decir nada, se sentó junto a ella y la rodeó con un brazo. Ella se apoyó en su hombro y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Cómo voy a decirle eso? —musitó la chica luego de unos segundos—. No existen… No existen...

—Luna… —intentó decirle su novio, pero ella lo detuvo con una sola mirada. Entre los dos no necesitaban palabras. Mucho menos en ese momento. Después de tres viajes infructuosos en búsqueda de los dichosos Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados, ya era hora de admitir que no existían.

Pero Rolf sabía que esa no era la única razón para la mirada desesperanzada de su novia. Xenophilius estaba enfermo. Nunca había logrado ser el mismo después de la guerra; o al menos, eso decía Luna. Rolf sólo lo había conocido como un hombre envejecido antes de tiempo, no podía imaginárselo de otra forma. Y en los últimos meses su salud no había hecho más que empeorar.

Desde entonces que encontrar a esas criaturas se había transformado en una obsesión para Luna. En un comienzo, Rolf había intentado disuadirla. No creía que esos bichos —inexistentes, si le preguntaban a él— fueran a servirle de algo a Xenophilius. Pero ella se había limitado a decirle que para su padre eran importantes.

En todo caso, pensaba Rolf, él habría ido al final de la tierra si ella se lo hubiera pedido. Una excursión a los bosques suecos no era nada, mucho menos si servía para hacer sonreír a Luna.

Aunque se arrepentía un poco. Tal vez si se hubiese negado, no tendría que ser testigo de Luna en ese estado de derrota y frustración. Quizás podrá haberle ahorrado ese sufrimiento y haber buscado otra forma de ayudarla.

Pero, pensándolo bien, Luna seguramente habría ido sola. Cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ello. Mucho más si su amado padre estaba de por medio.

No, Rolf estaba convencido de que lo mejor que podía haber hecho era acompañar a su novia. Pero, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

En silencio, Luna empezó a sollozar. Rolf sólo atinó a acercarse más a ella. Quería que supiera que estaba ahí, como esas noches en que las pesadillas y los malos recuerdos la acosaban. Que él la cuidaría.

Aunque había cosas de las que no podía protegerla. Cosas que nadie podría evitar.

Aunque él quisiera hacerlo.

Pero Luna pareció entender. Ella sólo se apretó contra él y se dejó llevar. Sabía que entre sus brazos estaría segura. Nadie podía hacerle daño si estaba con Rolf.

O al menos eso quería creer.

-o-

_**San Mungo, Londres mágico.**_

El sanador salió de la habitación sacudiendo la cabeza. Al ver a Luna frente a la puerta de la pieza de su padre, le indicó que quería hablar con ella. Rolf los siguió, sin soltar la mano de Luna. Por un momento, pensó que le diría algo. Pero su mirada se desvió a las manos aferradas de los dos jóvenes, y su expresión irritada cambió a resignada en un instante.

—Señorita Lovegood, me temo que el pronóstico de su padre no es muy bueno. Rolf sintió que ella le apretaba aún más la mano, como diciéndole «te necesito»—. No le queda mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó Rolf, viendo que Luna no se atrevía a formular la pregunta.

—No lo sé, pero no más de un par de días. Lo lamento profundamente, señorita —añadió, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse por el pasillo. Luna se dejó caer sobre el banquito frente a la habitación de su padre. Sus ojos grises le parecían a Rolf aún más oscuros que la tarde anterior en Suecia. El gris del comienzo de una tormenta.

No habían alcanzado a abrir la puerta de la casa de los Lovegood cuando llegaron a ella unas horas antes. Una lechuza de la señora Weasley —que parecía haber estado esperándolos por un rato— les había entregado una carta que les decía que el señor Lovegood había sido ingresado a San Mungo el día anterior. No había dado más detalles, pero no habían perdido el tiempo. En un segundo, los dos se Aparecieron en la entrada del hospital de los magos.

Luna apenas había hablado desde entonces y tampoco había querido entrar a la habitación de su padre. Rolf estaba empezando a preocuparse por ella. No podía verla así, pero no sabía qué hacer. Esa no era la Luna que él conocía.

—Luna —murmuró y ella alzó los ojos. Ojos de tormenta—. ¿Por qué… por qué no entras a ver a tu padre?

—Porque me preguntará por Suecia y los snorkacks —respondió ella, con esa expresión que a veces hacía pensar a Rolf que su novia era capaz de ver más allá, cosas que nadie más veía. Ella siempre había tenido—. Lo sé. Y no sé qué voy a responderle.

—¿Cómo?

—No puedo decirle la verdad —la chica miró a un lado y suspiró—. Eso lo destruiría más que ninguna otra cosa. Siempre quiso encontrarlos. Cuando me despedí de él la última vez, me dijo que para la próxima iría conmigo. Que él también quería verlos.

Rolf no contestó. Se sentó junto a Luna y la abrazó.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? No es como si tú hubieras hecho algo —musitó ella, sonriendo débilmente y dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

El joven sólo pudo estrecharla con más fuerza.

-o-

—Papá… —cuando Luna vio a su padre en la cama del hospital, sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Y supo que el medimago tenía la razón. A su padre no le quedaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Al verla, el hombre le tendió la mano con una débil sonrisa.

—Hola, Lunita —musitó. Su hija le tomó la mano y se la estrechó, sintiendo que era la única forma que tenía de aferrarse a él. De no perderlo—. ¿Cómo estuvo Suecia? ¿Y los Snorkacks? ¿Los veremos el próximo verano?

Luna sintió un nudo en la garganta. Intercambió una mirada con Rolf, que se había quedado junto a la puerta. Él le había dicho que le dijera la verdad a su padre. Que fuera sincera con él. Pero sólo con ver esa mirada esperanzada en los ojos de Xenophilius, ella había sabido que no podría hacerlo. No podía decirle la verdad.

—Sí, papá. Te encantarían —dijo intentando con todas su fuerzas sonreír—. Iremos en julio, te lo prometo.

—Siempre supe que los encontrarías —susurró Xenophilius débilmente, apretando la mano de su hija—. Siempre supe que llegarías mucho más lejos que yo.

-o-

—¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad? Que no existían.

Los dos estaban en la cafetería de San Mungo, en el último piso del edificio, en una mesita junto a la ventana. La joven tenía la vista perdida en la silueta de la ciudad. El London Eye se alzaba a la distancia, pero Luna no lo estaba mirando. Rolf sostenía su mano entre las suyas, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—No pude. Sé que es una tontería, pero… —la voz de la chica era casi un hilillo y Rolf tuvo que acercarse a ella para oírla bien—. Va a morir.

—Luna…

Ella lo miró, clavando sus enormes ojos grises en el chico.

—Lo sé, Rolf. No tiene sentido negarlo. Pero si le hubiera dicho la verdad, sé que lo habría destrozado. Y no puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacerle algo así —dijo en un susurro, bajando la mirada—. Mejor es que siga creyendo que los Snorkacks existen. Y que iremos a verlos en julio.

Rolf le estrechó la mano sobre la mesa.

No había más que decir.

* * *

_Originalmente, iba a contar la muerte de Xenophilius, pero me parece que es mejor así. Sí, murió antes de ver casada a Luna y de jugar con sus nietos, pero así es en mi headcanon. En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
